When Teletubbies Attack:DBZ Style
by Mirai Gensao
Summary: Uh-oh. The Teletubbies are back. Can Goku and the rest of the Z Gang destroy them for good?


AN: This is my second attempt at a fanfic, but my first with DBZ. You don't have to read the first story. But it'll make more sense if ya do. Again, comments/criticism welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z either people, so if you try to sue me, all you'll get is my small lump of Christmas money and my worthless collection of Pokemon cards. With that said, enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
When Teletubbies Attack: DBZ Style  
  
  
  
Remember how Washu and Co. sent the Teletubbies into an alternate world? Remember which alternate world it was? No? Do you even care? You probably didn't even read the first one, huh? Well, then stop reading this cuz it won't be any better.  
  
Anyway, they were sent into the world of Dragonball. And now they're terrorizing poor Goku whose cries for help have gone unheard by his son and best friend. What's he going to do? Do they even have a weakness? Can the universe's most powerful warrior defeat them? Let's hope so for the sake of Goku and the rest of the cast of Dragonball Z.  
  
"We want to be your friends!"-Poe  
  
"Come play with us!"-La La  
  
"No! Anything but that! Gohan, Krillin, anyone, help!!" They all run at Goku with arms wide open, ready for what one can only pray is a hug.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan is training by himself. It's only been a couple of days since the latest attack to Earth by some evil, alien force bent on destroying everything. Lucky for Earth, Goku, one of the most powerful beings, was able to return to Earth for the day it so happened to choose for its attack. And now (by popular demand among annoying fans) he's back for good. So the whole Z Senshi (old and new) has gotten back to their ordinary lives, along with the rest of the planet. Chi Chi still is making Gohan study just as hard as ever while his younger brother Goten is always off training or spending time with the father he just barely met. Trunks is (of course) still training with his father Vegeta or sparring with Goten. Krillin hangs out with Goku when Goten is with Trunks so they can catch up on everything. He brings over Marron so she can play with Trunks and Goten. How fun. Hanging out with two immature little boys. Oh well. She's only three. What harm can come out of it?  
  
"*Crying* Put me down!"-Marron. Trunks and Goten are holding Marron over a little cliff.  
  
"Trunks, maybe this is isn't a good idea."-Goten  
  
"Let me go!!"  
  
"Relax, Goten. We're just gonna teach her how to fly."  
  
"I don't wanna learn to fly!"  
  
"But she's only three."-Goten  
  
"So? I learned before I was three."  
  
"But-"  
  
"If she can fly, then she'll be able to keep up with us and we won't have to walk everywhere."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Tell that to her." he mumbles.  
  
"We already told her how to fly. Now all she has to do try it."  
  
"Fine, Trunks. But if we get in trouble, this is all your fault."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
"When I say now, let her go."  
  
"What!?"-Goten  
  
"*Crying*"  
  
"1, 2, no-"  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"Hey, isn't that your dad?"-Trunks  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why he's yelling."  
  
"Maybe we should go check it out."  
  
"Okay." They blast off. But their flight is interrupted by poor Marron's terrified screams as she plummets to the ground beneath her.  
  
"Oh, no!"-Goten  
  
"Marron!!"-Trunks. Luckily for her, Trunks and Goten catch her before she slams into the earth below.  
  
"*Crying*"-Marron  
  
"It's okay, Marron. We got you."-Goten  
  
"Marron, stop crying. It's okay."-Trunks. They fly back up onto the cliff.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Trunks!"-Marron as she cries even louder.  
  
"Please don't tell your parents, Marron."-Trunks  
  
"Yeah, they'll kill us."-Goten  
  
"I want my dad!!"  
  
"Sssh, calm down."-Trunks, "You're gonna get us in trouble."  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea, Trunks."  
  
"WAH!!!"-Marron  
  
At this point, Krillin is conveniently flying overhead. He hears his daughter's cry for help, so his first thought is to rush down and save her from whatever danger she is in. He flies lower until he can see who's there. Then he touches down, causing Trunks, Goten and Marron to look in his direction.  
  
"Dad!!!" Marron gets off the ground and runs over to her father, who picks her up as she hugs him.  
  
"Oh, no."-Trunks  
  
"Trunks."-Goten  
  
"What's going on here, guys?"-Krillin  
  
"Well."-Trunks  
  
"."-Goten  
  
"They tried to drop me off the cliff!"-Marron  
  
"What!?"-Krillin  
  
"It's not what you think!"-Trunks  
  
"Yeah, it was all his idea!"-Goten  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Are you guys crazy!?"-Krillin  
  
"." They look at their feet, feeling really guilty.  
  
"Marron could have been hurt."  
  
"We just wanted to teach her to fly."-Trunks  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we could all fly instead of walk."-Goten  
  
"But what if she didn't want to learn?"  
  
"I don't know. We wouldn't have let her hit the ground."-Trunks  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know that!"-Marron sticks her tongue out at them.  
  
"She's too young, anyway."  
  
"I learned before I was three."-Trunks  
  
"That's because your father is Vegeta and you're half Saiyan."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Bad move, Trunks."-Goten  
  
"Trunks, I'm going to tell your parents."  
  
"Okay, just don't tell 18. She'll kill us."-Trunks  
  
"You deserve it after this."  
  
"Then she'll kill you for not watching Marron while you talked to Goku."  
  
"On second thought, let's keep this between us, okay guys?"  
  
"Okay."-Trunks and Goten  
  
"You too, Marron. You can't tell anyone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's settled then. We were never here."-Krillin  
  
"Where?"-Goten  
  
"Exactly."-Krillin  
  
"No, really. Where are we?" They all look around.  
  
"I don't know."-Trunks  
  
"So what do we do?"-Goten  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"What was that?"-Krillin  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."-Trunks  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's my dad. We were gonna go see why he's screaming."-Goten  
  
"That's Goku?"  
  
"Yeah."-G and T  
  
"He sounds so scared."  
  
"I wanna go home."-Marron  
  
"We will in a little bit."  
  
"Awww."  
  
"First we have to go see what Goku's so scared of." They all blast off in the direction of Goku's screams. Marron clings to her dad since the earlier attempts of the day to teach her to fly didn't exactly succeed.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Son residence, Gohan is.the envelope please *drum roll*.studying and doing his homework! Duh. Chi-Chi meanwhile is running around the house trying to get everything ready before the Son family leaves for Capsule Corp. to celebrate the successful defeat of a bad guy by the hero and star of the series. Earlier, the gang got into a conversation of how Goku never really defeated a bad guy in Dragonball Z. He had a hand in defeating some of them, but never by himself. Piccolo killed Radditz (and Goku), Vegeta killed Nappa, Frieza killed Vegeta, Trunks killed Frieza and King Cold, Vegeta killed 19, 17 killed Gero, no one defeated the real androids except Cell who killed 16 and Gohan killed Cell. So they all decided to throw a little celebration. While most of them are looking forward to it, Vegeta was trying his hardest to get out of going. (Yeah, I know it's at his house, but he could go train somewhere else.) And according to Chi-Chi, Gohan can't go until he's done with his homework. So he's working his butt off to get it done in time. He reads the last line in the piece of text he was assigned to read and write a response about. Then he writes the response part in record time since he's so hyped up about going to the party. He sets his pencil down, and then races out to tell his mom he's done.  
  
"Mom, I'm done with my homework, I'm gonna get ready now, kay?" He goes back into his room. All of this took a little less then ten seconds.  
  
Meanwhile, Krillin and the kids are heading Goku's way. As they near his location, his terrified screams for help get louder, causing them all to get chills. Well, except Marron because she doesn't fully get what's going on.  
  
"There he is!"-Goten  
  
"Yeah, but what are those things?"-Krillin. They all touch down. Goku looks at them.  
  
"Guys, I'm really glad to see you. But you have to get out of here now!"  
  
"Why?"-Trunks  
  
"Those things over there will take complete control of all of you except Krillin."  
  
"Those weak looking Barney wannabes?"-Trunks  
  
"I like Barney!"-Marron  
  
"I used to watch that show but then Gohan said something about them turning me into a "brainless toddler with no counting skills". Then he bought me a bunch of Sesame Street tapes."-Goten  
  
"I never watched that stupid purple dinosaur because my dad said it was a pathetic Earthling show about sharing and warm fuzzy feelings."-Trunks  
  
"I always preferred that American show called Blue's Clues."-Krillin  
  
"But that's a little kids show."-Trunks  
  
".I got to like it after sitting with Marron when she watched it."  
  
"I never watched it."  
  
"Ssssh," he tries to get her to be quiet.  
  
"That doesn't matter! Just get out of here! And tell Gohan and Vegeta! They're the only ones who can help."  
  
"Noooo! Don't leave us!!!" Dispy comes running at them.  
  
"Go now!" Krillin starts to take off, but he stops when he realizes the kids aren't coming. He looks back to see them staring hypnotically into the TV screens on the creature's stomach.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" They don't respond.  
  
"Oh, no! It's too late! They've been put under their spell!"-Goku  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Krillin, go get help! And hurry!" He takes off. Trunks and Goten try to go after him, but Goku keeps them away.  
  
Krillin heads to the Son residence to tell Gohan and Chi-Chi what evil has befallen Goten. Chi-Chi's usual response was "WHAT!?" Gohan then heads out with him to go to Master Roshi's island, then Capsule Corp., where Bulma and Vegeta both had the same reaction as Chi-Chi, although Bulma's was more dramatic. Gohan also persuades Krillin to stop by the Satan residence.  
  
When the most powerful warriors of the Z Senshi are assembled (sounds like a super hero squad or something), they all fly to the battlefield, hoping Goku has been able to fend off Trunks, Goten and whatever evil has descended upon this realm.  
  
As soon as they get there, they see Goku lying on the floor with Trunks, Goten and Marron standing around. Somehow, they all manage to keep out of sight. (Don't ask me how.)  
  
"Nice job, Marron. I didn't know you knew any moves."-Trunks  
  
"Me neither."-Marron. They don't sound normal, like they're speaking in a calm yet emotionless tone.  
  
"Dad!"-Gohan whispers, trying not to yell.  
  
"Calm down, Gohan. He's fine. But if we don't step in soon, they might take control of him, too."-Krillin  
  
"Who's 'they'?"-Videl  
  
"Yes, explain bald man."-Vegeta  
  
"Hey, I'm not bald anymore."  
  
"I don't care about your damn hair!"  
  
"Hey, that rhymed."-Gohan  
  
"Shut up and let shorty here explain."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, you see, those things are called the Teletubbies. They were somehow thrown into our world and now they have Trunks, Goten and Marron under their spell."  
  
"No way! They're just characters on a TV show. Goten used to watch it."- Gohan  
  
"Well, they're here now."  
  
"So why are we all standing around?"-18  
  
"Yeah, we should be trying to stop them."-Gohan  
  
"But we'll have to fight the kids, too."-Krillin  
  
"Hm, hm...You can just leave it all to me. With Kakarot lying there so pathetically, it is clear that I am the only one who can beat them."-Vegeta  
  
"But Vegeta.Gohan's more powerful than you. If anyone will beat them, it's him."-Krillin  
  
"*Grrr.* Watch it, shorty. After I'm done with them, I just might come after you."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Okay, cut it out. We need to come up with a plan."-Gohan, "Since there are only five of us and there are seven of them, we'll have to double up. Vegeta, you take Trunks since he's your son. Krillin can try and get Marron out of the trance and I'll get Goten. But we can't hurt them because they don't know what they're doing and it wouldn't be right."  
  
"My son can take a lot more then what any of you could throw at him."  
  
"And that's why you're fighting him, Vegeta."-Gohan  
  
"*Humph*" He crosses his arms.  
  
"Who's gonna fight the Teletubbies?"-Krillin  
  
"That's where you guys come in," he says as he looks at Videl and 18. "They look like cream puffs, so you're probably have no problems."  
  
"Probably?"-Videl  
  
"And if anything does go wrong, the three of us can help. It shouldn't take long to knock those three unconscious. Got it, guys?" They all agree.  
  
"Then let's go-!" They're about to jump into plain sight when the kids step in front of them.  
  
"Going somewhere?"-Trunks  
  
Don..don..don!  
  
1 "No, we were just, uh."-Gohan. Vegeta doesn't waste any time with his assault on Trunks.  
  
2 "Everybody, go!"-Gohan. They all leap into action. (Quite literally, I might add.) Krillin easily knocks his daughter unconscious. Of course, he's careful not to hurt her. At the same time, Gohan tries talking Goten down.  
  
"Goten, remember me? I'm Gohan. Now stop doing this and help us destroy the Teletubbies, okay buddy?"  
  
"Never!! The Teletubbies are the supreme rulers of children's TV and soon, the universe! I will obey my masters!" He continues attacking Gohan.  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this but I guess I have to." He karate chops Goten's neck when his back is turned, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. He looks at Vegeta, who is still fighting Trunks.  
  
'He should just finish it. But I guess Trunks gets in some extra sparring.'- Gohan. He looks at the main battle with the Teletubbies, Videl and 18. Amazingly enough, the Teletubbies seem to be holding their own.  
  
'I better get in and help.' Gohan teleports over to where the green one and the red one are fighting Videl.  
  
"Hey!" All three look at him. "Let's make the odds a little more even." He powers up, almost forgetting he has to use his mystic powers or he'll blow up the earth.  
  
"Yay! A new playmate!"-Po  
  
"You can have him, Po."-Dipsy  
  
"Thanks, Dip. I'll have lots of fun." He says that last part kinda creepy. Then they both engage in a fistfight.  
  
Meanwhile, Krillin has decided to help out by taking on one of the remaining two Teletubbies who are fighting 18.  
  
"Hey, Tinky Winky! Over here!" The purple one turns around. It's loud enough for everyone to hear. They all look at him strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"."-all  
  
"."-Krillin  
  
"Hey, everyone pay attention to us!"-La-La as she (he?) tries to attack Krillin. She actually gets in a punch and he goes flying.  
  
"How could they actually hit him!?"-Gohan  
  
"They're too weak to be able to do that."-Vegeta  
  
"Ow." Krillin rubs his jaw.  
  
"We're too weak, huh?."-Po  
  
"Yes. There is no way a TV character can beat the weakest of opponents, even that short guy you just sent flying."  
  
"Then how do you explain this?"-Tinky Winky says as he disappears and then reappears in front of Vegeta. He smiles while Vegeta stands there, shocked. Then he kicks Veggie, which sends him flying into a rock.  
  
"Vegeta!"-Gohan. He doesn't get up.  
  
"So, how do you like us now?"-Dipsy  
  
"."-Gohan, Videl and 18.  
  
"Gohan." He looks over and sees his father is now half conscience.  
  
"Dad!" He goes over to Goku.  
  
"Listen, Gohan. You three have to get out of here because in about 30 seconds, Vegeta and Krillin will wake up and try to kill you all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now they're possessed."  
  
"Shut up, you." Po lifts up his hand and Goku falls back asleep. But his last words as his head hits the ground are Washu and Bulma.  
  
"Now servants, wake up." Krillin and Vegeta get up and await orders. So do Trunks, Goten and Marron.  
  
"No."-Gohan  
  
"Attack them now. And show no mercy. They are you're opponents and nothing more than playthings for your amusement."-La-La  
  
"Right!"-All  
  
"I think this would be a good time to leave."-Gohan  
  
"Me, too."-Videl. So the remaining three Z Warriors take off for Capsule Corp. since Goku mentioned Bulma's name before falling unconscious again.  
  
When they get there, Bulma rushes and bombards them with questions.  
  
"Where's my Trunks? And Vegeta? Are they okay? Did you beat the Teletubbies? What about Goku and the others? How are they?"  
  
"Bulma, calm down! We really need your help."-Gohan  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were fighting them and it seemed like we had them beaten-"  
  
"No it didn't."-Videl  
  
"Hey, I'm telling the story."  
  
"Anyway, go on, Gohan."  
  
"They knocked out Vegeta and Krillin after we knocked out the kids to keep them from getting hurt. Then my dad woke up and said your name and mentioned some other person I've never heard of before."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Um.I don't remember." She sweat drops.  
  
"What? I have a bad short term memory."  
  
"Okay, do you remember what it sounds like?"  
  
"I think he said something about a shoe."  
  
"A shoe? Who could that be?"  
  
"He said Washu, Gohan."-Videl  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's it."  
  
"Washu!?"-Bulma  
  
"Yeah. Why, do you know her?"-Gohan  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really? Where's she from?"  
  
"The world of Tenchi Muyo!."  
  
"Tenchi what?"-Gohan and Videl  
  
"Tenchi is another anime similar to ours. Washu is a great scientific genius. But compared to me, she's more like Goku," she says all stuck-up as she poses.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" They all turn around to face a short woman with really long pink hair.  
  
"Who are you?"-Videl  
  
"This is Washu."-Bulma  
  
"Ohhhh."-Gohan  
  
"Yep, that's me."  
  
"Why are you here?"-Bulma  
  
"Well, I was monitoring the alternate universe where I sent the Teletubbies when I discovered it wasn't an alternate universe at all, but another part of Japan."  
  
"So can you help us defeat the Teletubbies?"-Gohan  
  
"No-"  
  
"But then how are we supposed to get my brother back?"  
  
"And what about my son? And Vegeta?"  
  
"Hold on a sec. I said I couldn't defeat them. But I can send them somewhere where they won't cause anymore destruction."  
  
"Really?"-All  
  
"Yep. And all you do is press this button right here." She holds up a small controller similar to the one that Bulma made to shut down the androids.  
  
"Wow, thanks Washu."-Gohan  
  
"But you have to be within ten meters to use it."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I really have to get back now. By now, the house is probably in ruins and they're all in need of my assistance."  
  
"Okay. Bye!"-Gohan  
  
"Bye!"-Bulma and Videl  
  
"."-18  
  
"Bye!"-Washu. She leaves. Gohan turns back to Videl and 18.  
  
"Well, we should go back now. They need our help!" He strikes some stupid- ass pose.  
  
"Justice will prevail!" Bulma leans over to Videl.  
  
"How often is he like this?"  
  
"Hey! I'm just practicing for my Saiyaman routine. Speaking of that, after this is all done, I have something to tell you," he says to Videl.  
  
"You haven't done it yet?"-Bulma  
  
"Done what?"-Videl  
  
"No."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"???"-Videl  
  
"I haven't had the opportunity."  
  
"Oh." They keep talking amongst themselves while 18 stands there, getting more impatient every time they say something that's even more pointless than the last.  
  
"By the way, Bulma. Thanks again for making it for me."-Gohan  
  
"No problem. I needed something to do anyway. I was getting bored."  
  
"What are you talking about?"-Videl  
  
"Oh, nothing."-Gohan  
  
"Yeah, it's an inside thing."  
  
Eventually, they notice that 18 is getting bored, so they decide to head back to the battlefield. When they get, there, Gohan tells them to distract all the minions while he gets close to the Teletubbies. They agree, reluctantly, since the minions include the fused Gotenks and Vegeta. Yes, Goten and Trunks fused while they were gone.  
  
"Get them, my pets!"-Po. They all start fighting. Luckily, no one notices Gohan sneaking up behind them. 'I think this is close enough.'  
  
"Take this, you bastards!" He's about to press the button.  
  
"Hey, I'm a girl!"-La-La  
  
"Whatever! Die!!!" He presses it and a huge vortex opens up in the sky.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" They all scream as they get sucked into the huge swirling hole. As soon as they're in, it closes and disappears.  
  
"Hey, that was easy."-Gohan  
  
  
  
Soon after that, they all head on home to Capsule Corp. to get cleaned up and celebrate. Everyone is now back to normal and the kids will never watch any of those little kid shows again. Now they all get to celebrate the newest victory as well as Goku's previous one. And to everyone's surprise, Vegeta stays for the party. He says it's only for the food. Oh well. At least he's there.  
  
"How exactly did you beat them?"-Yamcha. Gohan explains everything, complete with hand motions and everything.  
  
Then they all break off into little groups to talk. Goku, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien all talk about their lives while Goku was gone. Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 stand around talking about clothes. Trunks, Goten and Marron all play tag and Piccolo stands in a corner with Dende, looking bored, along with Vegeta. And we can't forget about Gohan. He's decided this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Videl. He reaches in his pocket to make sure it's there, then he heads on over to where she's standing.  
  
"So, I guess that's another evil we defeated. Twice in one week. It's like a record for us or something."-Gohan  
  
"If you don't count the criminals we stop everyday."  
  
"Yeah, speaking of that. I decided I'd ask Bulma to make you this." He pulls out a little watch similar to the one he uses to transform into the Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Isn't this."  
  
"Yeah. Now we can fight crime together as the Great Saiya-Team. But I couldn't think of a name, so I figured I'd let you." At the same time, Goten runs by chasing a screaming Marron, who runs to her mom.  
  
"How about Great Saiyaman 2?"-Goten  
  
"Goten, that's a stup-"-Gohan. He looks at his brother, who looks like he thinks it's the best name ever.  
  
"It's a great idea, Goten. But Videl has to agree, too."  
  
"Do ya like it, Videl?"-Goten  
  
"Uh." She looks at Gohan, who doesn't say anything. 'Thanks a lot, Gohan.'  
  
"Well???"-Goten  
  
"Yeah, I like it, Goten."  
  
"Yay! She likes the name!" He runs off to finish chasing Marron.  
  
"Thanks for not being mean, Videl."  
  
"I'll keep the name if we can come up with some better poses."  
  
"But what about the ones I use now?"  
  
"They're stupid."  
  
"No they're not."  
  
"Actually, son. They are," says Goku out of nowhere. "They look like something Captain Ginyu would use."  
  
"That's where I got them from!"  
  
"Yeah, they do."-Krillin  
  
"What's everyone doing listening in?!"  
  
"We have nothing better to do."-Yamcha  
  
"Oh."  
  
So they all get back to the party. Thus ends another chapter of When Teletubbies Attack. And now we all know how Videl became Great Saiyaman 2 and where that stupid name actually came from.  
  
  
  
2.1 But in another part of Japan.  
  
"We love you!"-Po.  
  
"Aaaah!!"-Sakura, "Kero, what are they?!"  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
"There's no way Clow Reed created them!"-Syaoran  
  
"Wow, I'm getting some great shots here."-Tomoyo  
  
"We want to play with you!!!" They run at them with arms wide open.  
  
"HELP!!!"-all  
  
  
  
.How'd ya like it? I would appreciate reviews, but you don't have to if you don't feel like it. This is kind of a prequel to another story I'm working on. That one promises to be much better. Well, I think so anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Till next time, lates.  
  
Oh!.if you want to email me, my address is Mirai73@aol.com. Okay, now I'm done. 


End file.
